Recently, TFTs including an oxide semiconductor layer that contains In (indium), Zn (zinc) or Ga (gallium) have been developed extensively by a lot of people (see Patent Document No. 1, for example). Such a TFT including an oxide semiconductor layer (which will be referred to herein as an “oxide semiconductor TFT”) is characterized by its high mobility.
Patent Document No. 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which an opaque layer with the ability to attenuate the light intensity of visible radiation is arranged to cover the oxide semiconductor layer, thereby stabilizing the operating characteristic of an oxide semiconductor TFT. Patent Document No. 1 also discloses a liquid crystal display device in which such an opaque layer forms part of an interlayer film.
Meanwhile, liquid crystal display devices, of which the aperture ratio is increased by forming a black matrix (BM) on an array substrate, are disclosed in Patent Documents Nos. 2 and 3.